10 things you never knew about the OP characters
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Porque algumas coisas simplesmente não podem ser notadas só com o olhar. -fic em capítulos, centred em todo mundo, ATUALIZADA, capítulo do Ace, dedicado à Chibi Anne. SPOILERS dos capítulos recentes do mangá-
1. Monkey D Luffy

_I. Monkey_ _D. Luffy_

_1. _Foi só por alguns instantes, mas, quando era criança, apenas para agradar Garp, ele _realmente _considerou a possibilidade de entrar para a Marinha.

Mas a hipótese o fez rir.

_**X**_

_2. _O primeiro pirata de quem ele gostou, de fato, foi Yasopp.

Ele era engraçado e contava-lhe várias histórias, no bar de Makino, impressionando-o. Nunca se importava de repeti-las mais uma vez, mais duas vezes, mais três vezes, apenas para que pudesse decorá-las. E ele apoiava a cabeça nas mãos e o escutava fascinado, os olhos brilhando. Até vir a voz debochada, de outra cadeira, o rosto do idiota semi-escondido por um chapéu de palha: _"Cuidado, Yasopp, ele vai acabar te seguindo até o navio, desse jeito."_

O primeiro pirata que ele detestou foi Shanks.

_**X**_

_3. _Garp _costumava _pegar leve com ele, por ser o mais novo. Isso o deixava possesso. Então, um dia, declarou que podia ser treinado junto com Ace, pois era tão forte quanto ele.

Ace, estranhamente, lhe deu total apoio.

Mais tarde, quando ambos, desesperados, tentassem escapar de mais uma das torturas sádicas de Garp, ele entenderia por quê.

_**X**_

_4. _Jamais se arrependeria de nada, em momento algum – mas, às vezes, sentado em seu lugar oficial no Merry e observando as ondas dançarem embaixo de si, ele sentia um pouco de falta de poder nadar.

_**X**_

_5. _Ele realmente não se importava com as risadas debochadas dos outros garotos e com os comentários desagradáveis do prefeito – não era da conta deles, afinal. Mas, quando tornou a escorregar pela sua cabeça pequena demais e a cobrir seus olhos, não pôde evitar a impressão de que talvez aquele chapéu ficasse melhor em Shanks do que nele.

_**X**_

_6. _Ele sabia perfeitamente que Ace e ele não tinham o mesmo sangue. Mesmo assim, pelas ordens do _jii-chan, _acostumou-se, ao apresentá-lo, a dizer às pessoas que _"esse é o meu irmão"._

Ele nunca sentiu como se estivesse mentindo.

_**X**_

_7. _Ele jurou proteger aquele chapéu mais do que a própria vida. Por isso, sempre que alguém lhe pedia para vê-lo, fazia questão de segurá-lo nas mãos – não gostava que o tocassem. Mesmo assim, quando viu Nami de joelhos ali, com o sangue escorrendo e a voz mandando que fosse embora, ele não soube direito o que dizer. E tirou o chapéu e colocou nela.

Mas a visão de Nami usando-o, estranhamente, não o incomodou.

Levou algum tempo para ele entender o por quê.

_**X**_

_8. _Nunca chegou a contar a ninguém, nem mesmo a Ace, mas, até fazer oito anos, ele tinha certeza absoluta de que o próximo rei dos piratas deveria ser Shanks.

_**X**_

_9. _Ele não chegou a se incomodar exatamente pelo fato de não saber quem era seu pai. Não tinha curiosidade de saber de onde tinha vindo – sabia que estava lá, afinal, e preferia comer carne e viver aventuras a se preocupar com o resto. Então, quando Garp lhe contou sobre _o criminoso mais procurado do mundo, _ele não se comoveu nem chegou a ficar triste.

Mas até que achou que eram parecidos.

_**X**_

_10. _Ele riu quando lhe contaram a história de Gol D. Roger pela primeira vez, principalmente quando Yasopp mencionou que ele havia morrido sorrindo. Não por achar bobo ou irreal, mas pela coincidência.

Porque já tinha certeza de que faria isso também.

_**X**_

**N/A: **Então, cá estou eu, com uma fic em capítulos, a minha primeira nesse fandom. Antes de mais nada quero avisar que esta estrutura _não é idéia minha, _e foi retirada (com a devida permissão, lógico) de uma fic de Harry Potter, em inglês, "_10 things you never knew about the Harry Potter Characters". _Quem conhecer a série e se interessar, é só conferir nos meus favoritos – posso garantir que vale a pena.

Anyway, como eu já disse, essa vai ser uma fic em capítulos, cada um focando em um personagem. Será predominantemente gen, sem casais, só com alguns toques de LuffyNami e ZoroRobin (porque eu não resisto). Decidi começar pelo Luffy por razões óbvias, e porque acho-o um dos personagens mais fodas e bem desenvolvidos ever (L), mas pretendo explorar outros que não são da tripulação também. Vocês também podem fazer seus pedidos, se quiserem, embora eu não garanta 100% de atendimento para todos 8D Bem, acho que é só. Espero que gostem e tal, e que reviewzem.

**N/Anne: **EU QUERO O DA ROBIN E O DO ACE DEDICADOS A MIM \8D/ /beta intrometida/

**N/A: **Q. Ignorem esse comentário, por favor.


	2. Portgas D Ace

_II – Portgas D. Ace_

_1- _Ele não lembra de quantos anos tinha quando Garp lhe contou o nome de seu pai. Era novo demais, com certeza, disso não tem dúvidas. Mas ele se lembra perfeitamente de quando perguntou a respeito de Gol D. Roger pela primeira vez, aos quatro anos.

"_Gol D. Roger?! __O pior lixo que já existiu! Todos estaríamos melhores se aquele homem nunca tivesse nascido."_

Ele não lembra de quantos anos tinha quando soube que era filho do rei dos piratas.

Mas ele lembra perfeitamente de quantos anos tinha quando entendeu o que aquilo significava.

_(Todos.)_

_**X**_

_2- _Ele invejava Luffy antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Em sua imaginação, era um garoto debochado e irritante, que jogava na cara de todos o fato de ser mais feliz do que ele. Odiava-o por antecipação. Entretanto, quando o conheceu, o ódio acabou ficando para trás.

Mas aquela inveja nunca sumiu.

**_X_**

_3- _Ele tinha sete anos quando finalmente perguntou a Garp se deveria mesmo ter nascido. O _jii-chan _ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, o olhar sério analisando-o, antes de dizer:

"_Esse tipo de coisa... Só se descobre vivendo."_

Ele sabia que fazia sentido e, se alguém lhe perguntasse, achava que não deveria – mas, no fundo, se sentiu um pouco mal pelo avô não ter dito que sim.

_**X**_

_4- _Aquela tatuagem foi a coisa mais dolorosa pela qual ele passou na vida. Marco disse que seria ruim porque tocaria os ossos das costas, mas nada poderia ser comparado à sensação de fato. Era como ser retalhado traço após traço, sem piedade, enquanto o desenho tomava forma. Todos os tripulantes do navio vieram assistir à entrada do novato ao grupo, e, embora suas expressões permanecessem impassíveis, não podiam deixar de se impressionar um pouco.

Ele permaneceu sorrindo durante todo o processo.

**_X_**

_5- _Foi na sua primeira semana no navio do velhote que um dos tripulantes finalmente conseguiu se aproximar de verdade dele. Era um homem gordo e risonho, com uma barba negra e espessa, que se sentou ao seu lado na hora do jantar, levando pilhas de tortas de cereja nas mãos. Ele disse que se chamava Teach, e empurrou uma das tortas em suas mãos sem lhe dar chance de recusar. Ace pensou em lhe dar uma resposta mal educada e sair de lá, porque não gostava de cereja e gostava ainda menos dos tripulantes daquele velho, mas Teach falava tão rápido e enchia seu copo de bebida tantas vezes que ele não conseguiu recuar. Os dois acabaram bêbados, rolando pelo chão do convés, numa disputa pelo último pedaço de torta.

Quando Teach fugiu, Marco esperou os outros tripulantes se afastarem para tentar falar com ele. Ace lhe garantiu que não sentia nada além de raiva, naquele momento.

Mas ele nunca conseguiu comer aquelas tortas de novo.

**_X_**

_6-_ Ele sentiu um arroubo de orgulho ao encontrar com Luffy e seus companheiros em Alabasta. Era engraçado ver seu irmãozinho como um capitão. Ele agora era um verdadeiro pirata. Mesmo assim, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas, sabendo que isso o deixaria furioso, ele não pôde deixar de zombar um pouco.

Afinal de contas, _só _trinta milhões?

**_X_**

_7- _"_Não enche, Chopper." _Disse o espadachim, ignorando os esforços do pobre médico para que ele não retirasse os curativos. A tripulação de Luffy era divertida. Zoro se virou para o lugar onde Luffy e Usopp estavam sentados, comendo algum petisco, e franziu a testa, reclamando: "_**Vocês **__também deveriam treinar de vez em quando. Ferimentos são desculpas de fracos. Um verdadeiro guerreiro pratica mesmo estando à beira da morte."_

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, o que fez com que Zoro lhe perguntasse: "_O que é?"_

Ele deu de ombros.

"_Nada. Estava só pensando... Você e o meu avô se dariam muito bem."_

_**X**_

_8-_ Ele achou engraçado o fato de que o _Kurohige _tivesse comido a akuma no mi das trevas. Pareceu-lhe apropriado. Pareceu-lhe irônico – principalmente quando foi derrotado. E, quando as trevas se espalharam na sua frente, seu último pensamento foi no velhote – no que ele faria quando descobrisse.

Só não imaginou que ele iria tão longe.

**_X_**

_9-_ Tirando algumas raras vezes, durante todo o tempo em que ficou em Impel Down, ele não falou uma palavra.

Mas encarou todos os guardas nos olhos.

**_X_**

_10- _E, agora, algemado num posto de execução, assistindo à maior guerra já vista no mundo, e ouvindo os gritos de seu avô e dos oficiais da Marinha, ele só consegue se lembrar do que disse a Garp uma vez, aos oito anos de idade.

_("Jii-chan... Você acha mesmo... Que eu deveria ter nascido?")_

Faz onze anos que ele fez aquela pergunta.

E, agora, algemado num posto de execução, assistindo à maior guerra já vista no mundo, e ouvindo os gritos de seu irmão e seus antigos companheiros, ele finalmente sabe a resposta.

**_X_**

**N/A: **FELIZ NATAL, ANNE! 8D O capítulo do Ace porque ele é foda, você é foda e eu prometi que o dele seria dedicado a você. Enfim. Espero que goste (e o resto dos leitores também LOL, que teve mais gente que pediu o Ace). Enfim. 8D


End file.
